It's Disgusting What They Go Through
by JMolover13
Summary: Red Snow Queen. Regina was Snow's lady in waiting. They fell in love and she was forced from the castle, where a wolf dragged her home and took care of her. Regina soon finds that she's in love with both her princess and her protector... and she also learns that she doesn't have to choose.


When Regina saved Snow from the runaway horse, she was only 17… and Snow was only 2 years her junior. When the king asked her to become Snow's lady in waiting, her mother was only too excited to accept and send Regina off to the castle.

As the weeks went by, and as Regina learned her role in the court, she also learned of love quite quickly. She fell for the porcelain princess in a matter of moments… she should have known the feeling once she got her to safety and looked into her eyes for the first time… She had had suspicions, but knew without a doubt her fourth week in.

She was helping Snow dress for a ball. She couldn't help staring… nor the blush that crept to her face when she was caught. Snow waved her hand for all other help to leave her chambers, something she normally did because she didn't like feeling exposed.

"Lady Regina…?" Snow asked as she turned to her in her undergarments.

"Yes Princess?" Regina was looking at the ground… not at her.

"Has something caught your eye?"

Regina closed her eyes, "No…" She shook her head.

"Really?" There was a hint of teasing in Snow's tone, "Because I fear that something has caught mine… ever since she rescued me…" She walked over to the other woman and stood just before her.

"Pardon, princess?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying…" Snow reached out for Regina's hand and took hold, not even trying to disguise the loving look in her eyes, "Why are you so quiet and demure? I can see in your eyes that you want me as much as I want you… Besides… I'm supposed to be the demure one…"

"You want me?"

"Oh Regina…" Snow swallowed before she moved her hands up to the brunette's face and held it in her hands, "Of course I do… maybe it's hero-worship… Maybe it's love at first sight… But I, of course, want you, and I know that it's not going to go away…"

Regina only needed half a second before she smashed her lips against Snow's and brought her to her bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

More time passed, three years actually, and Regina and Snow found themselves living as blissfully as two women could together when one was a princess. That was until King Leopold found out about them…

He'd selected three guards to take Regina from her chamber and dump her somewhere far, far away. He also made them make it seem as if she just up and left in the night. He knew it would be hard on his daughter, but he had to make it right… he couldn't let her… think that that behavior was okay.

They had her bound with rope and had placed a burlap sack over her head so she would have no idea where she was or how to get back. They threw her in a cage and brought her to the middle of the woods. They took her out and threw her on the ground.

One of the guards walked over to her and squatted to whisper at her covered face, "This should teach you to take the Princess's innocence." He laughed then was immediately interrupted as he heard growling and the distinct sounds of flesh and armor being ripped apart. He turned around and looked up, "No… no!" He cried before he too was torn apart in cold blood.

Regina normally would have soiled herself, but at this point, she wanted to welcome death…. If she were not allowed to be with her love… then there was no point to life at all. She felt the wet nose through the fabric covering her face and she felt the nose sniff all the way down her body to her tied ankles… "Please just kill me…" She whispered out.

The wolf then whimpered and sniffed at her face again, nuzzling it. It moved again down to her ankles and started growling playfully as if it were playing tug of war with the roped at her ankles… she suddenly felt the freedom of her feet.

The wolf then laid down next to her and nuzzle its way between her tied wrists and her body… It was trying to get her to stand up, she realized, so she did. Sooner rather than later she was on the wolf's back as if she were riding a horse… which, by the size of this wolf, it might as well have been one… at the very least a pony. The wolf took off at a breakneck speed with no warning, but she felt wildly content to just let it lead her away from what was surely a bloodbath of a scene.

She didn't know when or how, but she had fallen asleep sometime on the ride. She woke up the next morning to bandages being change on her ankles and wrists. She didn't open her eyes right away as she heard talking.

"Good gods girl! How many times do I have to tell you that the royal guards are not to be messed with?"

"Well, I'm sorry Granny! I couldn't just stand by and let them execute her! It was in the middle of the night… it was supposed to be in secret and I'm sure that she did nothing wrong."

"Why are you sure?"

"Because… Look at her Gran.. she's the innocence of a child, and they were doing it in the middle of the night with no one around. Leopold didn't want anyone to know, I can feel it in my bones."

"So decided to rip apart those guards and save her? You couldn't have just scared them off and let them keep their lives?"

"They were going to murder her Gran… for no good reason—"

"There is a reason…" Regina spoke up and opened her eyes.

Red and Granny turned to her with surprised.

"Thank you, kind woman… for bandaging me." She looked to the white-haired woman.

"Why were they going to…?" Red looked into her eyes… she felt her knees weaken.

"I took the innocence of the princess…" Regina spoke softly, "My punishment was banishment and probably death due to the banishment… they weren't going to untie me…"

"It's disgusting." Granny stood after finishing with the last bandage. Her words caused Regina and Red to look at her, "The royals think that they can just let you die for loving? Love is not an emotion you can control… it's disgusting, the royals." She shook her head and walked out of the room.

Red came around and sat down next to her, "Are you in love with the princess?"

Regina nodded, "Very much so."

"Well… we just have to get you back together somehow…" She smiled.

Regina smiled in kind before staring at her, "Your Gran… she said that _you_ ripped those guards apart?" Red turned away from her, but Regina took her face with one hand, "You're one of them aren't you? A wolf?" Red wouldn't look at her, "It's okay… I just want to know… I'd like to thank my savior."

Red only stood up, "Consider your thanks acknowledged." Was all she said before she walked out of the room as well.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Regina got to know the lay of this new land, she had heard rumors of the kingdom… rumors that hurt her heart and made her want to sneak back into the castle…

The princess had apparently fallen quite ill. She'd gone into a deep depression and wouldn't even leave her bed, let alone her chambers.

Regina's heart fluttered with sadness at this news. She and Red would spend many an hour discussing what they could do… And this girl that was so willing to help her grew quite quickly on her as well… She couldn't help but ask the gods if it were possible to love two people at once… Because she was sure that she did… and that was why she gave in so quickly to Red's advances.

Finally a royal announcement came from the kingdom. It stated that there was to be a ball in honor of the princess and her betrothed. Regina curled into Red's form that night and told her that this was not Snow's want… Snow had said before they had gotten together that she didn't want to marry until everyone was able to marry for love if they wanted to… everyone meaning any type of being or couple… she only found it right.

Red kissed her hair then down to her lips, "Well…" She said, "It looks like we will have to get you to that masque…"

Regina looked up at her and kissed her once more, "I think I've a better idea…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Red and Granny were escorted into the ball. Their carriage was led around to the back of the castle, and their driver, Regina, who was dressed in disguise, was led to where all the other help was having a party of their own.

Regina quickly broke away from them and scaled the castle to the second story balcony to her first beloved's bedchamber. She had told Red just where to lead Snow when she got a minute alone with the princess… so all she had to do was wait.

Red didn't waste any time. She walked over to the princess, who was serving herself punch after waving her hand to stop the maid from doing it for her.

"Princess?" Red asked.

"Yes…?" She looked sad and hollow.

"I believe I know of something that might take the sadness from your eyes… but you must come with me now and ask no questions." She looked around subtly to see if anyone was paying attention to them… thankfully that was a no.

Snow, for some reason believed this girl she did not know. She set her punch down and nodded, "Lead on." She gestured.

Red walked to the edge of the ballroom then ducked into the hall. As they approached her bedchamber, Snow stopped her, "You've heard of my lady in waiting then? Heard of our relationship? How dare you try and think you can—"

"Regina is alive!" Red interrupted, "She did not willingly leave you like your father might've said. He wanted to have her executed or banished because he had found out about you. Either way, he wanted her dead if not by his guards hands than by nature's… But she didn't die. She's alive and she's in there right now."

Snow wasted no time throwing the chamber's door open and dashing into the room. Red followed and locked the doors behind her. She stepped forward and watched Snow crash into Regina… and Regina twirl her around and kiss her with abandon.

"Oh my love! You're here! You're really here!" Snow took Regina's face in her hands.

"Yes… I really am." Regina leaned in to kiss her once more, "But there is something you must know… there are a few things you need to understand…"

"What?"

"If your father finds out I'm still alive, he will have me killed. If I stay here, I will die. If you stay here…" Regina's eyes were sad, "I'm afraid you will die as well… You are so small and weak, my love."

"I cannot live without you…"

"Snow… I want you to run away with me and Red."

"You and… Red?" Snow asked.

"Yes… that's the other thing I need to inform you of… See… Red saved my life from those guards that took me… She saved my life…" Regina reached her hand out for Red to come closer.

"You love her?"

"Call it hero-worship… or love at first sight, but I do… I love her as much as I love you… I cannot live without either of you… I want you both, and I only hope that you both want me and you both will want each other…"

"I know that I want you… even if I have to share you I will if it means I get to love you once more…" Snow said sadly as she walked over to the woman that brought her back to her love, "When do we leave?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Three years later, Regina, Red and Snow all lived in a small cottage that was vacated oh so long ago by three fairies. They had come back once right after the three women found it to see it in use… and when they learned of exactly who was in it, they went to the blue fairy for help… but it wasn't help for them, it was for the occupants of the cottage.

The blue fairy had given them permission to put an enchantment on the three women so that they looked unlike themselves to any person that saw them… except for Red's Gran who snuck through the woods to greet them every so often.

Then one night, on Regina's twenty-third day of birth, she found she had inherited some of her mother's powers… the only ones she had ever thought could be useful, none of the ugly, evil ones. They didn't realize the consequences of these magical powers as the three of them made love, until much later when they found out Snow was pregnant.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Granny had moved in to help the three of them with Emma, who was the busiest little one she personally had ever seen. She ran her three mothers ragged everyday. She was rocking Emma as she started to calm for the night and looked to the couch to find the three of them collapsed, "It's disgusting Emma… the things your mothers had to go through to get to where they are now… I want you to always remember that." She spoke softly as she rubbed the baby's back.

Emma only cooed… but it was a coo as if she were telling her granny that she would always keep in mind how disgusting it really was…


End file.
